This invention relates to a vehicle signal control module and system for controlling the turn signal lamps, emergency flasher lamps, and high/low headlight beams of an automotive vehicle, and is particularly suited for heavy duty vehicles such as buses and tractor trailer combination vehicles.
Automotive vehicles, including heavy duty vehicles such as buses and tractor-trailer heavy duty combination vehicles, are equipped with turn signal control systems which include a stock projecting from the steering column which is operated by the vehicle operator to control switching to operate the vehicle turn signals. These switches are electromechanical devices and, in the case of heavy duty trucks and buses used in congested areas, are operated multiple times daily and often wear out long before the vehicle wears out. Accordingly, it has become common, particularly with such heavy duty vehicles, to provide aftermarket replacement controls for repair purposes, which are relatively expensive in component costs as well as vehicle down time. In addition to turn signals, modem vehicles are equipped with emergency flasher lights, which require a separate control, and are also equipped with high/low headlight beam controls, which are also separate from the turn signal and emergency flasher control switches.
In the case of heavy duty tractor/trailer combination vehicles and buses, the vehicle when effecting a turn must first pull out in a direction opposite the direction in which the turn is made and then effect the turn, all to permit the rear portion of the vehicle to pull smoothly around the comer. This pre-turn will cause a mechanically self-controlling switch to cancel the turn indicators prior to the actual turn or completion of the turn. Accordingly, turn signal control units used on heavy duty vehicles are generally not self canceling, as are the turn signal controls used on passenger cars and other smaller vehicles. The driver of a heavy vehicle tractor/trailer combination vehicle must remember to manually move the turn signal control stock back to the off position after the turn has been effected.
Accordingly to the present invention, the switch housing is mounted on the end of a control stock which is rigidly mounted to the vehicle""s steering column. Depressions or cavities are provided in the top, side and end edges of the housing and are sized to accommodate a finger a human hand. A light source, such as a light emitting diode, emits a beam of infrared light which traverses the cavity of the depression. An optically responsive solid state switch is mounted on the opposite side of the cavity or depression from the light emitting diode and normally receives the beam from the diode. The light emitting diode and the optically responsive switch are connected to a microprocessor which is responsive to the signal emitted by the switch when the beam of light is broken to actuate the turn signals. Accordingly, the operator of the vehicle merely inserts a finger in the corresponding depression or cavity to actuate the left or right turn signals. The signal remains on until the operator again places his finger in the depression or cavity to turn the signal off or is switched off by the microprocessor acting on vehicle speed information. A similar depression or cavity and switching arrangement is provided in the end of the housing to control the vehicle high/low beam head lamps, and a cavity is provided in the top of the housing to control the emergency flashers. Accordingly, these functions are controlled from a single stock and housing, which may be manufactured relatively inexpensively, and which requires no moving parts. Accordingly, the life of the unit is substantially indefinite.